The present invention relates to an optometric apparatus for examining the visual acuity and the visual function of an eye to be examined by presenting a test target.
An optometric apparatus for presenting a test target for examining the visual acuity to an eye to be examined has an operation panel provided with input switches for changing over a multiplicity of targets. In addition to switches for selecting various test targets, the operation panel has switches for effecting a masking operation for specifying a target in a set of targets presented in a presenting plane. The kinds of masks include, for example, a vertical mask, a horizontal mask, and a one-character mask, and the operation panel is provided with switches for selecting these kinds of masks and for moving a masking position.
However, in a conventional masking operation, it has been necessary to effect an operation in which after the vertical mask, for instance, is applied over the target, and if the horizontal mask is to be applied at a desired position depending on its appearance, the vertical mask is temporarily canceled, and then the horizontal mask is designated, and is further moved to the desired position. Not only is this operation inefficient in the examination since it takes time in masking the desired target, but since the target to be viewed by the subject moves, the subject becomes confused and fatigued, so that it has been difficult to obtain accurate test results.